


[Photo Story] I Miss You

by Knowmefirst



Series: Photo Stories & a Few Words [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: Dean visits Cas





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it, I made it for two FB groups for Christmas. 
> 
> Note: Is not beta, and because English is not my first tongue I will have obvious mistakes.


End file.
